


Nail Polish

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Calum really likes when his nails are painted black. It just so happens Luke does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish

Calum pov  
—–  
I looked down at my nails to see the black nail polish I had put on a week ago was ready staring to chip away showing the boring nail underneath. I sighed walking up to my hotel room. I cant believe it scratched off that fast. Must have been from playing and practicing. I have learned to love the feeling of having my nails painted after the Halloween costume I dressed up in required it to make me look better.   
For some reason it didn’t make me feel girly or feminine it just made me feel really fancy. I liked looking down to text someone or play on my phone and see the fresh black paint there. At first the boys thought it was a little funny when I didn’t use the nail polish remover to get it off. They didn’t say anything but I could tell by the looks on their faces they thought it was a little peculiar.  
I don’t blame them I have always been the one to workout and act very masculine. Well unless I was around Luke. Luke treats me like a precious puppy so that’s how I act around him. I always have been. So when he saw my nails I was relieved when he just looked up at me and smiled giving me two thumbs up. I nodded my head at him and smiled feeling my cheeks rise causing crinkles to form at the sides of my eyes. He always adored my smile.  
I opened my hotel room door slowly seeing as it was 1 am and I was rooming with Luke. He gets really grumpy when he gets woken up. I peered in before tiptoeing over to the light switch and turning it on. Luke was dead asleep his body sprawled out like a starfish over his bed. I let out the breath I was holding and shut the door slowly.   
I went over to my side of the room and dug into my bag accidentally dropping a few things out of it causing me to look back at Luke to make sure he didn’t wake up. When I didn’t see him move I turned back to my bag. I found the small bottle of black nail polish, a few cotton balls, and the bottle of nail polish remover.  
I tiptoed over to the very tiny desk placed against the wall in front of our beds and placed all the materials I had grabbed on it. I took a seat and started to poor a tiny amount of nail polish remover into the cap. I grabbed a few cotton swabs and dipped one inside the nail polish remover then scrubbed it over my nails. I repeated that ten more times until all the black nail polish had rubbed off.  
I then slowly twisted the cap trying to pry the death grip it had and the bottle off. Once I finally got it off I took no time in painting my nails. I had practiced multiple times teaching myself how to do it without ruining everything and was surprisingly good at it. I found it very relaxing when I’m going through a stressful time.  
I did my left hand first making sure not to get any on my skin. Then moved on to my right hand I very delicately, and slowly painted it making sure that they were all nice even layers I repeated both hands one more time after they had dried dropping a few things hear and there, and making a few loud noises by accident.   
As I was sitting with my head down on the table and waiting for my nails to finish drying I heard a small sound but didn’t feel like lifting my head off the table to look. So I let it slide thinking that it was probably just Luke moving around in bed. A few moments passed and my nails finally finished drying.  
Just as I was about to sit up I hear someone whisper.  
“Boo.” I screeched a very manly screech and looked over to see Luke standing there smiling down at me. I blushed red my jaw clenching and eyes glaring up at him.  
“What the hell Luke?” I asked holding my hand against my heart dramatically.  
“Sorry but I saw the opportunity and took it.” He said smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes before going back to close my nail polish and clean up.  
“So WH-at have you been doing?” Luke asked yawning and stretching him back. I heard a few cracks before I felt him lean down one hand against the table and the other against the back of the chair.  
“I was painting for my nails black.” I said feeling slightly embarrassed even if it was just Luke. I threw the gross cotton swabs away hearing him hum in response.  
“Not even going to lie I like the nail polish it turns me on a little.” He said kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes wondering why I was even embarrassed. I’m talking to the boy who used to dedicate song to me, and flirt shamelessly with me when we were younger.  
“How does my nail polish even turn you on?” I asked standing up from the desk with my supplies in hand. I felt him following behind me slowly.  
Once I had bent down to put my stuff back into the duffle bag I felt him press against me as if it were the most casual thing in the world for him. I felt his hands run against my ass as I zipped up the bag. I stood back up still feeling his hands on me as his back pressed against mine. I felt his teeth graze my neck and work it way up my throat across my jaw to my ear leaving small kisses and love bites here and there as he pleased. I hummed in response enjoying the feeling.  
“Because it reminds me that I top the shit out of you and have since we were 17.” He said causing my eyes to bulge out of my head. I took a few steps forward smiling a little as I turned around to look at him.  
“God you ruin every good moment we have with your obnoxious horny teenage mind!” I said giggling a little as he smirked at me laughing a little himself.  
“To be fair I do top the shit out of you though.” He said and I couldn’t not agree because it was true. I nodded my head slowly looking down at my nails.  
“But in all seriousness they are absolutely stunning in every aspect just like you.” Luke said causing me to roll my eyes and smile at him. God he could be such a cheesy little piece a corn sometimes.  
“Shut up.” I said smiling at him my cheeks flushing red.   
“Well It’s true.” He said running his hands down my cheeks lightly. He leaned in a pecked my lips before pulling my into the bed roughly wrapping his arms around my waist and tangling our legs together. He looked me in the eyes smiling. I cuddled up against his chest and pulled my hands up closer to my face. I felt Luke’s hands rub circles into my back.   
I looked back down at my nails seeing how perfect they ended up, and how good they really made me look and feel. Maybe these nails aren’t the only thing I have that’s perfect though. In fact they aren’t the thing that truly make me feel good, Luke is.  
—–  
Unedited


End file.
